


新生

by annabaozi



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi
Summary: 当有人说你是个不知感恩的混蛋时，通常他们不知道你身上到底发生了什么。
Relationships: Jeager/Takeshi Kovacs
Kudos: 2





	新生

一、很久之前

（本章有女体肉注意，但不是性转，只是阿武用了女性身体……）

光束轻易地撕开皮肤和血肉，眼前的人类女性躯体晃了几下，像只半满的麻袋般歪倒下去，耶格伸手轻轻扶住她，把她脖子上那道伤口对着科瓦奇，“现在你该试试我们训练室里那些技巧了。”  
科瓦奇的动作有那么一丝犹豫，多半是因为这是具真正的人类身体而不是他们通常用的合成义体，那感觉不太一样。他接过耶格手掌托住的那具身体，半跪到地上，右手轻轻抬起，指间的钳子迅速落下，精准地抓住她脊椎里的存储器。  
锋利的钳嘴与坚硬的骨骼和金属质地的存储器摩擦出一阵令人不快的声音。耶格注意到学生的手有一丝颤抖。“卡住了吗？”  
“呃，不。只是我……”科瓦奇没有抬头看他，只是专注地盯着她因为失血变得苍白的脖颈，哈伦世界的落日余晖斜斜地照在学生身上，让科瓦奇的所有表情更清楚地展现给他的导师。  
耶格皱了皱眉，转头发现这座塌了一半的大厅里再无他人，剩余的队员正忙着剿灭她手下寥寥无几的抵抗者。他屈起一条腿在科瓦奇身旁跪下，手掌覆盖住年轻人正在用力但角度不当的右手。  
“这种人总喜欢把麻烦延续到最后一刻。”他握住科瓦奇微微颤抖的手指，伴随着一声细小的“咔哒”声，把那个小东西从脊椎里扯了出来，它发着淡淡的蓝光，显示它的主人还活在虚无缥缈的数据世界里。  
科瓦奇还是没有抬头看他。耶格贴近学生的耳边，近到他能发现年轻人额头的汗珠和抿紧的嘴唇，而他的手还没松开，“这是你第一次，不必放在心上。”大厅里回响起脚步声，他的队员回来了。耶格把存储器收进口袋，“接下来会更困难。”  
“她会说吗？”科瓦奇问他。她的惨叫声还回荡在耶格耳边，他不怎么喜欢这个，特派探员都不应该喜欢，因为这只是工作，不是个人情感发泄。  
科瓦奇也不喜欢，他轻轻叹了口气。耶格屈起手指敲了敲装置的外壳，她的存储器孤零零地留在那儿，光芒微弱，没有身体，完全看不出它的主人正在虚拟世界接受多么酷烈的刑罚，“多半不会。”多半的意思差不多是百分之百，能当反叛军领袖的人通常早就预见到这一天，他们总有些抵御手段，为了避免重蹈上次信息素酶炸弹的覆辙，调查局连她的身体都没留下。当然，审判的时候她会重新得到一具身体，以显示人类还没有被这种虚无彻底吞并。  
“那为什么还要……”科瓦奇转头看他，随即低下头，“哦，我明白了。”  
“给她的同党看，那些还没被我们抓住的，比较脆弱的小东西。最难熬的往往是等待酷刑的那段时候。”耶格脱掉制服外套搭在手臂上，“走吧，我们该休息一下了。”  
他们肩并肩坐在调查局基地的山坡上，尚且年轻的哈伦世界尽收眼底。得益于天使之火远处的天际线干干净净，跟其他世界那布满高轨道飞行器的模样大相径庭。这里不是耶格的故乡，他选择这里驻扎是想选择一个更单纯的、容易改造的世界。他已经厌倦了地球上的陈词滥调和那几千年不肯变化的内里。  
科瓦奇回头看着他，科瓦奇看起来跟之前没什么差别，像只在风雨中一头扎进他怀里的雏鸟。  
“你要满二十岁了。在哈伦世界这好像还挺重要的。”  
“……我不太清楚。”科瓦奇轻轻摇摇头，“你该不会要送我礼物吧？”  
“不。”说完这个字耶格笑了笑，拍拍学生的肩膀，在心里把过去的那个男孩抹去。  
“只有丽琳会记得我的生日，还给我准备礼物。”科瓦奇露出热切的眼神，肩膀不自然地绷紧，“你有她的消息吗？”  
耶格本可以斩钉截铁地说没有，但他只是低垂下眼睛给了科瓦奇一个拥抱，就像家人之间的安慰。科瓦奇刚成年不久的原生身体在他手臂之间散发出纯净的热度，连带着存储器里的灵魂都还未经雕琢。  
说起来，耶格已经不记得那个小女孩儿长什么样子了。她和她哥哥一点都不像。

在特派局①里年龄毫无意义，训练只会分成不同的阶段。训练会打碎人们的意识再重新拼起来，让他们在虚拟场景里随意变换，然后把几个年轻的意识下载进不同的躯体，直到他们能在任何场景都驾驭自如。大多数人在虚拟场景里很快崩溃，然后变成调查局的合理损失，摄政府甚至不会费心为他们存储，而是让他们回归原本的躯体任他们自生自灭。  
耶格面无表情地看着面前的屏幕，新学员们散落各处，在虚拟场景里接受各种折磨，看他们能否坚持到底或是天赋异禀地自己从中挣脱出来。那不能算真正的折磨，毕竟现实世界里人们的肉体仍然完好无缺，只不过他们醒来时多了些令人恐惧的回忆。但虚拟审讯的美妙之处就在于，人们既节约了时间，又获得了比现实世界里多得多的便利条件。  
比如——在哈伦世界找到那么多审讯器材其实颇为困难，地球居民在漫长岁月里发明出来的互相折磨的东西，新殖民地的人一时难以尽数掌握，它们不怎么流行，而在很难有高空飞行器进入的哈伦世界，搞到那些五花八门的进口致幻药物和工具实在费劲，在虚拟世界里就要方便而且便宜得多。  
受训的人普遍对此接受良好，因为那些没法承受的根本不会留在调查局，他们精神剩余的部分已经不够支撑肉体填完调查报告了。  
科瓦奇在模拟里是个女人，跟他原本的长相有些相似，只是非常柔软弱小，在被人掐住喉咙时只能蹬着细瘦的小腿反抗，然后被模拟里的训练师们狠狠甩在地上。性欲总是最先被提起又最方便的办法。  
男人的手指拧住科瓦奇幼小圆润的胸脯，牙齿收拢在苍白的皮肤上留下渗血的印痕，另一个则扯开他双腿捅进细窄的阴道，手指撑开肥厚柔软的肉唇拉扯，然后迫不及待地把阴茎戳进去。科瓦奇发出一阵模模糊糊的痛呼。  
这姿态并不好看，他们暂时还没往场景里加更多的人看科瓦奇被操，看虚拟里那个女人是怎么被按在审讯室冰冷的地上被侵犯。她或者他半长的黑发散落在肩头，让耶格看不清科瓦奇现在的表情。他的学生浑身绷紧试图找到反击的办法，然后在下一秒因为狠狠掐住乳头的手指而颤抖一下，双腿无力地并紧。  
耶格仍然没有任何表情，他甚至感觉有点儿无聊，目前为止这都不过是最初级的折磨。他看着场景里的科瓦奇被掐着下巴张开嘴纳入另一个男人的粗壮阴茎，同时因为身下的撞击而晃动不安，小巧的乳房悬垂着晃荡。  
等科瓦奇身前的男人心满意足地射在受训者脸上，苍白有力的手从桌上拿起一片烙铁时耶格微微眯了眯眼睛，很多人都在下一步的开头就放弃，干脆利落地说出安排好的密码，以免受到更大的精神损伤。毕竟有时候你还能选择回到军队继续服役，然后等星际联盟摄政府发一笔遣散费换个更好的身体。  
但科瓦奇不会的。他无处可去，不是吗？  
“或许我们该让你看看镜子里的你，嗯？”其中一个男人扯着科瓦奇的头发强迫他对准镜子，像骑一匹马似的牢牢控制着身下的人，右手的烙铁轻柔地在科瓦奇还算完好的胸前逡巡，毕竟大腿和腹部已经没多少能落笔的地方。另一个人不知什么时候已经退出了模拟。  
耶格从座位上直起身子。  
然后他听见极其刺耳的警报声，屏幕上科瓦奇的身体数值开始猛烈变动，一高一低仿佛乱跳的雨珠——这意味着科瓦奇要崩溃了。而模拟里的科瓦奇尖叫起来，手指在周围胡乱抓挠，抓住烙铁的长柄试图击碎镜子，或者是他自己。刚才他表现出来的顽强和意志突然就消失不见，只剩下一团混乱。  
模拟里的搏斗只持续了很短时间，十几秒之后耶格就听到后面建构师的声音，“看来你的学生不怎么争气。”虚拟场景从屏幕上消失，现实里的科瓦奇正慢慢睁开眼睛。  
他走到机器前按下按钮，固定的卡扣弹开，科瓦奇的身体扑进他怀里，柔软的。年轻的身体，毫无意识。  
不，那不是他的学生，那是他的孩子，他的造物，不可能在一开始就碎裂崩塌。

“……我很抱歉。”科瓦奇从床上坐起来说的第一句话就是这个，他低下头不想跟耶格对视，不想让对方失望，或者更不想被追问这一切的来由。  
“没什么好抱歉的，阿武。”耶格抬起他的下巴，“这才是训练的意义——避免在实际情况中出现类似的问题。实际上，我有个礼物要送给你。”  
他们走过特派局基地②地下长而幽深的走廊，科瓦奇忍不住胡思乱想那些房间都是什么用途。在这里很少能听到审讯的哀鸣与尖叫，绝大多数情况下它们都在虚拟场景里进行，这让基地的气氛变得更像普通政府部门，只要你犯下的事儿不足以吸引到特派探员，那就没什么。但大多数特派探员都不太喜欢这儿。  
他们走进一扇门里。  
“高级人员的特权。”耶格带着他走到一座容器前，“自己的身体储备室。”玻璃上的雾气淡去，露出掩藏其下的那具身体。她长着一头黑发，没有流行的外貌特征，看起来不像精心培育的身体，更像人们出生时被赋予的那种模样——或许挺好看，但仍然很平淡。她在培养液中沉睡着，这普通的模样正因此让她与众不同。  
“你应该试一试。”  
“……我不觉得我的问题是缺一具新的身体。”是童年的不幸让他没法承受成为弱者被虐待的事实，特别是那面镜子让他想起了母亲。他一直都恐惧亲密之人的暴力与强迫，科瓦奇没说出口，实际上他们都知道。  
“但我会用她来治愈你。”耶格不容拒绝地按住他的后颈，带着暗示摩挲那里的皮肤，“在这里道歉起不到任何作用，阿武。你要解决那些问题。”  
不然你就只是特派局处理掉的一个小麻烦，因为你无处可去。科瓦奇在镇静剂生效之前想。  
镜子里的人看起来有种古怪的熟悉感。科瓦奇摸了摸自己的脸，手指还不太能灵活自如地活动。  
“实际上，她就是你。”耶格说，“不只是从训练意义上——你应该知道每具身体都应该是你自己，也是基因意义上的。这具身体用的是你原本身体的基因，只是稍作修改。”  
不。科瓦奇盯着镜子里的那个人，她跟他妹妹不怎么像，也跟模拟里的不一样，她看起来有点儿苍白，也并不怎么出众地漂亮，那双黑眼睛流露出的感情倒是跟他自己如出一辙。想到耶格准备了这么一具身体，在克隆胚囊里跟着他自己一同生长，他感到一阵难以名状的恐惧。  
适应。适应这一切。毕竟他们以后还会给你各种各样的身体，特派局从不需要呆呆盯着镜子的人。但这个不一样。  
“没关系。我知道是怎么回事。”  
耶格从背后环抱住他，男人高大的身形笼罩住这具女性躯体，此时此刻科瓦奇从镜子里看见的并不是自己。  
“我们每个人都有过去。正因为过去你才是如今的你。”耶格的手指在科瓦奇苍白的脸颊上流连，“但无论过去发生过什么，你只是你，它不能替代你生活。”  
这是安抚和治疗的一部分，他们都知道。然而他们同样都知道，在特派探员训练规章之下掩盖着某些东西。  
科瓦奇还在微微颤抖。耶格的手指拨开两瓣柔软的阴唇探进去，细窄的甬道紧张地缩紧，里面已经湿润了。科瓦奇下意识地想要合拢双腿，被他轻松制住，这具身体几乎没什么强化，就像新佩斯特海岸边那些普通的女孩子一样。  
他按住科瓦奇的腿根，带着欣赏的态度揉了揉大腿内侧的软肉，低下头亲吻上双腿间湿漉漉的肉穴。他的嘴唇接触到那柔软蚌肉的时候科瓦奇挣扎起来想往后退，而他把舌尖送了进去。这是个湿漉漉的吻，肉道紧窄而温暖，还在往外涌出更多的蜜液。  
他身下的人发出一声哽在喉咙里的抽泣。他的舌尖裹住小小的阴蒂，挑逗敏感的花核，手指拨开湿滑饱满的肉唇按压，舌头模仿着性交在里面进出。  
科瓦奇挣扎着试图逃离激烈快感的源头，女性身体带来的陌生的绵密快感让他小腹泛起阵阵酸软，近乎忘记呼吸。他才刚刚被下载到这具身体十分钟，每个部件好像都跟他不够契合，这跟在模拟里完全不一样。他抓紧床单蹬着腿，后背和发根潮湿的汗水让他感觉自己要喘不动气了。  
他得闭上眼睛，否则他仿佛是从半空中审视这个陌生的自己，因为打乱节奏的呼吸他喉咙里溢出断断续续的哭喘，在体内那些陌生的敏感点被按压吮吸的时候挺起腰身，咬紧嘴唇发出气短的呻吟。  
很快他就得到了女性身体的第一个高潮，汁水控制不住地从他新得到的肉缝里成股涌出，打湿微微张开的丰腴肉唇和腿根，而内部的高潮袭击了毫无准备的他，猛地从小腹窜上去冲刷神经，有那么一会儿科瓦奇脑中一片空白，只剩下高潮余韵留下的细微嗡鸣。他几乎是胆怯地睁开眼睛，耶格正在亲吻他的肩膀，擦掉他脸上的泪水。  
耶格喜欢这样的反应，尽管他知道科瓦奇已经有过不止一次性经验，但这具女性的躯体仍然是全新的，他占有了这个处子，以后也将继续下去。以特派局的标准他也是个相当禁欲自持的男人，但他或许终于发现了能填满他渴望的人，或者说，那个灵魂。  
他直起身体，分开身下人的双腿，把自己送进那个温暖湿润的入口，感受这具身体新生的温热与紧致，他几乎没费什么力气就尽根没入，丰腴饱满的肉瓣颤动着仿佛吸吮。他能感受到顶端没入时科瓦奇绷紧了身体。  
里面很紧，但颇有弹性。他尽可能动作轻柔地俯下身，克制住自己顶弄的冲动。  
“看着我。”他不容置疑地说。  
科瓦奇睁开眼睛。下身饱胀的感觉非常陌生，那根硬热的茎体仿佛在里头随着呼吸突突跳动，勾起莫名的期待和对下一步的焦躁。然而这种感觉仍然抽离于他本人，他张开嘴，试图说句话，但眼泪淹没了他的声音。  
“不需要害怕。”耶格把他抱起来，轻轻吻了吻他现在光滑小巧的肩头，温暖的鼻息接触皮肤，让他找回了一点对身体的掌控。然后年长的男人拉住他的手来到下身，让他用指尖触摸湿润的肉瓣和楔入他身体的硬热阴茎，像在带着他探索新世界。  
他想起自己是怎么对待那些姑娘的——在海岸边的酒吧遇到的姑娘们，她们都跟他差不多一样年轻，他们的性爱其实没有这么温柔和缓慢。他们究竟是在为了什么做爱？他伸出手臂，环抱住男人，像抓住了救命稻草。  
耶格稍稍退出一点，然后撞上他深处的软肉。  
科瓦奇仰起脖颈发出不加掩饰的尖叫。猛然加剧的快感将他硬生生拽回这具崭新的身体，强迫他感受从身体内部爆裂开来的渴求和酸痒，他想要集中精力回忆起点什么，但只是在性欲的波峰中随波逐流，逃不开身下顶弄的性器。  
他们的身体连接处泛起细密轻微的水声，不用摸他也知道下面已经湿成一片，随着交合的动作溢出的潮水打湿了他腿根，而那两片软肉几乎只是无力地迎接男人的进出。  
他终于开始找到对这具身体的掌控，他抬起有些发抖的手沿着耶格的手臂滑下去，男人反握住他的手掌按回他自己的胸膛上，握住一团圆润的软肉让他懵懂地探索，乳头已经因为兴奋胀起，耶格低下头含住了另一个。  
耶格的唇舌和牙齿。  
他自己的手心和乳房。  
还有更多的，他们肌肤相贴的地方，交合处不断的摩擦挑逗。  
世界在他模糊的头脑中反而无比真实，他彻底地与这具身体融为一体，快感淹没了他，他缓慢地沉入其中将自己交付出去，不再惶恐不安，而是因为性爱而感到安全。  
愉悦终于代替了恐惧，丰腴的肉瓣涌出潮水，不期而至的高潮夺走他最后一丝气力。  
高潮之后他过了一会儿才恢复神志，浑身汗湿，心脏狂跳得让他发晕，他把手按在胸口，几乎动弹不得。  
房间里弥漫着性爱之后的潮热，似乎每个毛孔都张开散发着热量，热度沉甸甸地如同将有大雨，他侧躺着头枕在耶格怀抱里，男人从背后抱着他，手掌按在柔软的乳房和肚皮上，在某个时刻他们曾融为一体，至少在那时他感觉到了安全。  
“我想现在你都能通过心理外科测试③了。”耶格轻轻揉着他小而圆润的乳房，漫不经心地把脸靠在他肩膀上。愉悦慵懒的气氛散开去，他们就像一对真正的情人。  
科瓦奇翻身起来，赤身裸体地跪坐在床上，微微喘着气，耶格伸手把他汗湿的额发拨到一边，露出他的眼睛。虽然跟原本的不是同一双，但它们都一样地带着点儿莫名的天真。  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
他没有回答，只是爬过去分开有些酸软的双腿，骑到男人腰间，把那根重新挺立坚硬的阴茎重新纳入柔软湿润的阴户。

注：  
①实际上原著里男主只有“前特派探员”这一个身份，奎尔主义者其实是现在时，但为了统一后面的剧情还是保留了；  
②小说里没提到特派局到底在哪，也没说星际联盟摄政府所在地，但总要有个基地我就设定在哈伦世界有个暂时性的基地好了；  
③虽然在电视剧和小说的世界观里身体的性别可以随便换，但小说设定心理性别是能被探查出来的，也不会像电视剧那样随便给人换身体性别，在某些需要区别男女的地方以心理性别为准。

BTW，其实第二季Colonel Carrera这个角色出现在了三部曲第二部《坠落天使》里，是男主的上级，他对阿武说的让我印象最深刻的一句话是“你就不能在一个地方老实待两天吗”……不过不太建议阅读这一部，阿武在这一部里特别坑队友【。


End file.
